Meeting the Winter Faerie
by kinginryu
Summary: With the Fey being in total chaos, it's up to young Summer Faerie Alfred F. Jones the true King of Summer to take his rightful crown and Winter Faerie Ivan to receive his also. When these two meet all kinds of sparks happen. Human Name!
1. Chapter 1

**This will be RusAme! Whoo! Here you go. **

**Prologue **

In the beginning there were only the seasonal Fey: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. Each had a King and Queen. Soon there were more divisions: woodland, creatures, swamps, oceans, rock-bound, sky, and dark Fey. In accordance there were other sun-divisions but yet not many were born into those.

However the Seasonal Fey ruled them all. They were made first, the strongest, and the most magical. Unfortunately as all good things, their earthly bodies died and were swallowed by nature. For every new King and Queen, the order and structure that was made slowly became undone. Each ruler, a ruthless and cruel dictator with an insatiable hungers for power.

The Fey lost their regal standing and more cruel lusty creatures. Eventually the Council of the Fey fell apart due to hostility towards one another. The Council of the Fey was a great mockery to the once great Kingdom of Fey.

**Sooo are you liking it? No Russia will not be the ruler over winter (yet) but that is in another story I got for you~3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey dokey, let's this story going! **** ENJOY~~~**

**Chapter 1**

A wispy light slithered along the creek. It slowly took the form of a woman as she neared towards a figure lying far off on the ground. Eyes once bright with life were dull as death, a soft wispy blue. Pallid cheeks sunk in where it was red with blood. Brittle, purple lips that were lush reds smiled lovingly. Pale silvery hair lost compared to the luster of golden strings that had piled upon her head. She stood before the figure.

Gazing at him, she knew he was the rightful king; well queen considering what was coming ahead. She smiled never had it happened before. Even though she had harbored feelings towards the previous king, but there still was such prejudice from her darling children. She turned her attention back to the young boy. His skin was a creamy and golden honey tan. Not too pale yet not too dark like an orange. His hair was spun by the finest gold and wheat was added to the mixture. Lush lips were covered in sweet honey that he thought he snuck out. The bees had freely given him their work and that showed the queen that the summer animals knew the rightful ruler.

The woman bent down to where the sun and the boy's hair met. As she lifted her hand, in it was a bright shimmery light. She started painting markings with the light. She finished by his temples, as he began to stir. She quickly placed her hands on his stomach rapidly whispering words. The markings glowed and disappeared. She stood up, her form starting to fade, " _For being pure of heart and for caring about summer's well-being, I name you to be the next summer ruler. The time will come for you to change your siblings and cousins arrogant ways into loyal, fair faeries. This I hold true for you Alfred F. Jones._" The markings made a subtle glow before the Summer Queen had no more strength to keep herself in Mother Earth's world.

Alfred opened his bright blue eyes. He licked his lips, humming in delight finding the residue of honey residing on his lips. He stood up and stretched, " That was delicious. I wonder when Mom comes back…hmm." As long has he had remembered he lived in this piece of land, never venturing far, and his mom always came back sad but brightened up after spending hours playing with him.

Alfred sang a few notes, the birds started to sings, the bees' buzzing in sync with the chirps. Alfred let his wings to pop out of his back, lazily gliding on his back. He fell into the lull of the chirps of the cicada and the hummingbirds flying around him. He didn't notice the life seeping out of the air into cold slush. Alfred gasped as he felt soft icy mush beneath his feet. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows a bit worried that he left the realm his mother had forbid to leave from.

But out popped a white rabbit with blood red eyes. Alfred immediately chased after it giggling. The wind began to howl, sensing the Summer Faery. Alfred jumped in shock feeling the cold wrap around him. "Whoooo are youuuu?" Alfred beamed, " Hello! I never knew there was a place this cold. I rather lay in my warm place but I don't know how to get back. Can you help me?" The wind skimmed over Alfred's skin, making him giggle. The wind felt tiny sparks, a slight stung but not devouring them like the other Summer Fey. Alfred felt a slight pressure from the icy wind and walked towards the direction they wanted to go in. They came to a large clearing full of white powdery slush.

In the center was a boy taller than Alfred yet the same age. He had wispy silver hair, fierce purple eyes that looked over him suspiciously. He wore a long tan coat, green pants, and heavy boots. A long pale pink scarf hid his scowl partially. Alfred smiled, " Hi there! I'm lost. Where am I?" The boy walked up to Alfred in long strides. "I know vhat you are. Step off my land!" He had a strong accent; his r's were rough and his w's sounded like v's. He rather liked how this boy talked. "But I don't know where I am! Come on, you didn't even answer me!" Alfred jumped on the boy to play with.

The boy's eyes grew wide and worried, his mouth ready to open and scream. However all the boy felt was a slight sting instead of the feeling of his skin being burnt like the other times he met a summer faerie. Alfred giggled, " You're so tall! It like I'm climbing a mountain!" The boy scowled, " Get off me!" Alfred pouted, " You're no fun! Come on play with me!" Alfred twirled before lightly poked the boy, "TAG! You're it, um?" The boy mumbled out, " Ivan." "You're it~!" Alfred ran on the tips of his feet, " You gotta chase me!" Ivan reluctantly began to jog but soon he too was having fun. Perhaps this summer faerie wasn't so bad?

Soon he caught up to Alfred, his purple eyes twinkling brightly as he stared into pearly blue eyes. Alfred was huffing and his cheeks were a rosy red the same color as his lips. Ivan ran his glove over Alfred's cheek marveling in the color. Such color was unknown among Winter Fey. They were shades of white, purple and blues. The color of death. Ivan leaned his own cheek on Alfred's.

Alfred blushed, " Hey big guy, what cha' doing?" Ivan smiled, " You are very varm and colorful…I have never felt varmth, only a burning sensation. Like being melted." Alfred frowned, " Really? I never met anyone who was cold. Actually you are the first faerie I every met! Minus my mommy of course!" "Really?How it is to have a mother?" Alfred smiled, " Well, my mommy is really warm and soft. She smells really good, like pomegranates and milk! She has a rally nice voice and when I fall she kisses the pain away!" Ivan hummed, " My birth giver isn't any of that. She hates me. Alvays ' Ivan, vhy are so veird and ugly!' or 'You are a little parasite!' Never nice." Alfred started crying, "W-why is she so mean!" That's not what a mommy is like!" My mommy hasn't been back but I can kind of show you what it is like."

He made Ivan place his head on Alfred's lap and started to run his fingers through his hair. He slightly rocked his body humming a nice little song. Ivan was shocked. It felt really…nice. He slowly closed his eyes falling asleep. He woke up as soon as Alfred finished singing. Ivan felt something course through his cheeks. His check felt really warm! Alfred smile, " And then she kisses me!" Alfred gave a small peck on Ivan's lips. Ivan smiled. "I have to go back now."

Ivan frowned. He wanted Alfred all to himself. He never met anyone like him. He wanted to be the only person who Alfred did this too. "Okay, I vill take you back." As they arrived, Alfred held Ivan's hands. "I'll see you!" Ivan smiled shyly, " Alright." Ivan slowly walked back to his place, waiting for the day to pass.

Alfred skipped back and saw a lady in a bright red dress that faded into white. "Mommy!." Giggling he jumped on her. However his mother did not look back nor did she move at all. And when he leaped on her, one she has a rusty smell and two her head fell off. Alfred stared socked at the ripped flesh and bone jutting out from his mother dearest. Alfred started to cry," Mommy! MOM! WHAT HAPPENED! CAN YOU HEAR ME! MOM!"

Alfred wailed, the realm started to become very heated and humid. The animals were becoming very agitated. "Shut your yapping." Alfred stopped screaming and looked up in fear. His mom told him the Summer King had very bushy eyebrows, emerald eyes, and a scowl was usually present on his face. His hair was a dirty blond and he usually wore some sort of green suit. "I suppose you are the whore's child, hm?" Alfred stared up his cheeks very rosy and lips quivering. The Summer King jeered at the boy.

The boy's skin was tight and a bit dark from being under the sun. His beautiful eyes glistened wonderfully with tears. His plump lips were very red and trembling. His check were very rosy and the King wanted to caress them. However he would refrain until the boy was an appropriate age. He was a gentleman. "Hello there, may you tell me your name?" Alfred sniffed, afraid, "A-alfred, s-sir." The King smile, " You may call me Arthur, but in the presence of others, you shall call me My Lord." Alfred nodded sadly, " What about my mommy?" Arthur gave a cold glance at her, "She lived pass her purpose. A slutty thing she was, hiding such a precious thing from me~."

Alfred did not like the way the Summer King purred. It was creepy. As they left the place where his mommy told him he was safe, he stared sadly at the edge where he left Ivan. He whistled a sad little tune, a bee landed near him. Alfred let soft tears splash on the bee and there was an understanding between the both of them. "Go tell the wind, to tell Ivan for me." Arthur glanced down amused, "Are you talking to a worthless bee? You are an odd lad. And that whistling, stop it. It makes no sense." Alfred frowned, 'Wasn't a Summer King be able to talk to the summer creatures?' A flash of light and they were gone.

The bee flew back to it's hive gathering the whole crew. Flying as fast as they could. They made a small breeze carrying the message. The small breeze tumbled towards the edge being confronted by the icy wind. The message was passed on. Ivan stared into the ground eyes hardened and fierce. He knew he shouldn't have let Alfred go. Then he wouldn't have been parted from him. For the first time ever, Ivan cried for the loss of his momentary joy in the icy forest.

**So did you like this? Yes, England is the Summer King and apparently a pedo! O^O Yeah sorry England lovers! England is going to be an antagonist in this story. I love England too, 3 just be strong England T^T you won't always be the evil guy!**


End file.
